Demise of the Uchiha
by llwild1992
Summary: What if Sasuke had an older sister? And she survived what impact would she have? And what if she was told what to do by Itachi? How much difference could Tsuki Uchiha have in the Naruto World?
1. Start of Something

INFO: What if Sasuke had an older sister? And she survived what impact would she have? And what if she was told what to do by Itachi? How much difference could Tsuki Uchiha have in the Naruto World?

By llwild1992 (2008)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do own my OCs.

* * *

Demise of the Uchiha

Chapter 1

Start of Something

Inside the hospital of Konoha, mid day, most of the staff had been dismissed save for a few doctors and nurses to keep tabs on the patients. The hospital rarely gives a private visit, but for the family that was there today, they made an exception.

The reason behind this was a very special baby was going to be born today. The main family of the Uchiha Clan was expecting their last addition. This baby wasn't expected at all, but it was welcome especially when the doctors said it was their second son.

Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha already had a firstborn son, and a daughter, they thought that their family was complete the way it was, but when Mikoto said she was expecting; the children where excited to have another kid in the house.

Fugaku was a little bias; his main goal was to get his oldest child as strong as he could, so he would be ready to take on the Clan when he came of age. His Daughters was amusing to him. Out of all the Uchiha Clan, she was the only one who was hyper, funny, and loud. It was a big change, but he was close to her, not just because when ever she was around him, she would cling to him like glue. He called her "Saru-chan" because her personality was so much like a care free monkey.

Today on July 23, the newest Uchiha was being born. Fugaku was called into the delivery room, leaving the children in the hallway waiting excitedly.

The oldest was five year old Itachi Uchiha, a quiet, fair skinned child. With midnight black hair, pulled back into a small ponytail at the base of his neck, save for a few loose bangs that framed his forehead. His dark slate eyes following the little girl in front on him twirling around.

The little girl was his little sister, Two year old Tsuki Uchiha: the monkey. Shoulder length brown hair with bangs that swerved to the left, big black eyes, and a bright smile don her face, in a little blue sundress. Twirling down the wide hallway, as her brother watched her. She giggled when ever she would start to loose her balance, but would never fall.

"Nii-chan, oto-chan, is coming!" She said as she stopped in front of her brother, then fell down on to her butt, but the giggled.

"You watt get upset when Okaa-san has to hold him right Tsuki-chan?" Itachi asked as she stood up and walked to him, hands behind her back.

"Nope, I'm a big kid, oto-chan will just be a baby, and he needs to be held." She said as she sat on the bench Itachi was sitting on, legs dangling because she was too short to reach the floor. After a long period of silence Tsuki decided to ask a question. "Nii-san where do babies com from?" Itachi started too caught.

Just then the doors that said 'authorized personnel only' opened and a brown haired man exited, a smirk in his face, the children leaned up and looked into his face.

"We had him." he said, then the hospital exploded. Itachi and Tsuki jumped up and smiled. Tsuki started to run around holding onto her brother's hand, shouting "oto-chan!" and whatnot.

--X--

Outside the newborn ward, a wall of glass separated Itachi and Tsuki from the little bundles inside. Itachi was just tall enough to see the babies but Tsuki was jumping up to see, so Fugaku lifted her up so she could see.

"Which one is my oto-chan?" Their father laughed as he pointed to the baby to the right of Itachi.

"That's him, his name is Sasuke." he said, Tsuki and Itachi pressed their faced to the window, earning another laugh out of their father.

"Sasuke-otochan?" Tsuki smiled. "My oto-chan."

"He's my oto-chan to, Tsuki-chan!' Itachi said pushing off of the window, while Tsuki kept her face to it.

"True, Sasuke is Itachi's Oto not just yours." Fugaku said as he pulled her away from the window and set her on the floor.

"No I'm sorry Nii-san, but that," she pointed to Sasuke "is mine."

"Itachi, you know that you said the same thing what Tsuki was brought home?" Fugaku said smiling just a little. Itachi shook his head not believing what his father just said. "You took one look at her then said "It's mine." Tsuki glared at her brother.

"It?"

"I don't remember so don't get mad, Tsuki-chan!" Itachi said bowing to her. She then started to laugh. When he stood up strait she lunged at him, and hugged him. Itahci then fell onto his butt.

"I love you Nii-san!" she smiled. Itachi then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Uchiha-sama?" a nurse looked out from behind a door, "your wife is ready to see you three now." she said as she gently closed the door.

"Saru-chan, Itachi, Okaa-san is ready to see us, lets let Sasuke sleep for a wile." He said as Tsuki released her brother and pulled him up. They walked to the door, as Itachi and Fugaku walked in; Tsuki ran back to the window.

"Sweet dreams Sasuke-chan!" she said then ran into the room where her mother was. "Okaa-san!" she shouted as she launched herself onto the foot of the bed.

--X--

A few days after Sasuke's birth, the family took him home, their house filled with gifts, most of which for Mikoto like, mud masks, and body oils but they did receive some toys and a lot of dippers. Fugaku was seldom ever home, but when he was, he was always with Itachi, and Tsuki because she would leave his side.

He really didn't notice Sasuke, only when he cried in the middle of the night did he realize that he had another son.

--X--

Mikoto smiled as she walked into the master bedroom, Fugaku was already half asleep, as she got in, smiling.

"Sasuke-chan finally went to sleep; I think he's cutting another tooth." She said as her husbands arms pulled her to him. "you know he said Tou, for the first time today." Fugaku 'Hn' to what she said.

"Tou-san?" a little voice said, the couple looked to the said, and saw a mess of brown hair in pigtails looking at them. "Bad dream." was all she said.

her parents groaned, as Mikoto moved away from her husband, as he pulled their now three year old into bed with them, he placed her in the middle and wrapped her in his arms.

"spoiling." she mouthed as Tsuki snuggled into her father.

"So, I want to spoil her." he mouthed back, "She's my Saru-chan." He kissed the top of his little girls head. "My little girl." he said making his wife smile.

* * *

Pleaese Review 


	2. Relationships

INFO: What if Sasuke had an older sister? And she survived what impact would she have? And what if she was told what to do by Itachi? How much difference could Tsuki Uchiha have in the Naruto World?

By llwild1992 (2008)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do own my OCs.

Demise

Chapter 2

Relationships

A now seven year old Sasuke sat underneath the shadow of a tree in the Uchiha training grounds. A fair summer's day, barley a cloud in the blue sky, a perfect day for children to play underneath the shad. He looked to his right and saw his nine year old sister Tsuki as she jumped up into the trees and sat on a thick branch that was covered in nice green moss; she smiled as she looked at her brother.

"Hi Sasuke-otochan!" she shouted to him. Her calling him "chan" made him feel embarrassed at her antics; she would never grow up, always acting so childish. There was a reason behind their father calling her monkey. (Saru)

Sasuke then looked to his left and gulped as he saw his thirteen year old brother Itachi standing in a clearing, one rock to the from to him. Eyes cased down closed, eyes shut, hand at his sides. Sasuke then took at all the targets each at different levels around the clearing, one was actually in front of him.

Itachi then effortlessly jumped up as high as he could, and turned his body so he was falling upside-down. Eyes still closed as he pulled out eight kunai, four to each hand, he then proceeded to throw each of the kunai at the targets in a formation where some would bounce off of others sending them in other directions.

As the last few kunai hit their marks Itachi landed on his knees, and finally looked up, Sharingan fully present, his face expressionless. Sasuke was at a loss of words, he looked at the target in front of him, and the kunai was dead center.

"Well done Nii-san!" Tsuki shouted from her tree, swinging her arms, she then fell out of the tree because she lost her balance. You could hear a nice thud as she hit the floor.

"Amazing Nii-san!" Itachi looked over at Sasuke, "you hit all the targets right in the middle, even the one behind the rock." Sasuke stood up smiling; "Now I'll also," Itachi gave him a look as he stood.

"Sasuke lets get going home soon." He said as he turned to the direction Tsuki was. "Tsuki-chan stop acting like a monkey were going soon." Tsuki stood up in the bushes and smiled as she raised her hand.

"Okay Nii-san!" she shouted

When Itachi was telling their sister to get ready Sasuke then glared at his brother, he really disliked it when he did this. He would promise that he would help train him, but it would just give Itachi an excuse to showoff at him, and why did Tsuki have to tag along all the time, she didn't even ask to go with them. She just followed them.

"You told me that you'd teach me a new shuriken technique." he said glaring as Itachi turned his attention to him.

"There is an important mission tomorrow. So I have to prepare for it." Itachi said bluntly Sasuke turned away and glared.

"Nii-san you lie." Itachi gave off a light smile, as he gestured with his hand fro Sasuke to come to him. Making Sasuke smile as he ran over to Itachi, as he got closer to him, Itachi then used his pointer and middle finger to jab Sasuke in the forehead.

"Forgive me Sasuke, another time." Sasuke closed his eyes and frowned.

"Ouch." he glared up at his brother, Itachi gave him a questioning look as Sasuke smiled and held up his kunai, "Nii-san, watch me." Itachi moved to allow Sasuke to have the clearing. Tsuki joined her brother as they watched Sasuke focus.

"This is a first; you normally make up another lie, Nii-san." Tsuki looked up, "why the sudden change of mind?"

"The look in his eyes, and I don't lie at least not to you." Itachi said.

"Well then, you don't tell the truth to Sasuke, or Okaa-san and Tou-san." Itachi then lightly laughed.

"I suppose your right." They then watched as Sasuke pushed himself up. "Hey if you push yourself…" Sasuke then fell.

--X--

Itachi and Tsuki walked down the road, Sasuke was on Itachi back lightly giggling. Tsuki looked up as Itachi looked back.

"Why is the one who twisted his ankle laughing?" Itachi asked, Sasuke just smiled, "could it be that you're trying to have it easy?" Sasuke then glared.

"That's not it; I'm thinking of how I'll be starting at the Academy tomorrow, I'm excited." Tsuki squealed.

"Oto-chan, you'll have lot of fun, the fist year teachers always go easy on you, and you can take naps in class." she jumped up and down as they walked.

"We'll that's just you Nee-chan, One I enter the Academy I'll d my best!" Sasuke looked up, 'even that father of mine will accept me, and he'll come to count on me, like Nii-san. He even counts on Nii-chan.

They walked silently for a wile, Tsuki, humming as she jumped every other step. Sasuke started to get annoyed at her, so he tried to shut her out of his mind by closing his eyes, but it didn't work.

"Nii-san, I'll walk." Sasuke said with his eyes still closed.

"Don't push yourself." They continued walking; Itachi notices as they passed a rather large tan building Sasuke became interested in it. "What's wrong?"

"This is where Tou-san works, right?" Tsuki and Itachi stopped as they looked at the building.

"Yeah, it's the Konoha Military Police Headquarters." Itachi answered.

"I've been wondering about this for a wile now, why is the Uchiha Clan's crest on the Military Police's emblem?"

"Wow you noticed?" Tsuki smiled.

"Ya he did."

"Of course I did!" Sasuke shouted.

"Simply put, the ones who established the Military Police were the ancestors of the Uchiha Clan. And that's why our family crest is on the symbol. Since long ago, the Uchiha Clan has been responsible for enforcing and protection the village's public order. The Uchiha Crest also serves as a symbol of our clan's pride." Itachi said as they looked at the Uchiha crest on the building.

"Now," Tsuki stepped closer to the steps, "the clan has become smaller, but most of us work here, contributing to maintaining public order." she smiled. Itachi looked back at Sasuke.

"The only shinobi who can enforce the laws, are superior ones." Sasuke's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Wow, father is amazing!" Tsuki then nodded, agreeing to what her little brother hand said.

"You bet Tou-san is amazing, and he lets me come to work with him, when I have time off from the academe, maybe when we both have time off, we can go with Tou-san together, eh Sasuke-otochan?" She smiled. Itachi Started to walk, so Tsuki refrained she form saying any more and started to walk.

"Nii-san, are you going to join?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe." was Itachi's answer.

"You should," both younger siblings shouted at the same time, "you'd be the best!"

"When I grow up, I'll join the police force too!" Itachi and Tsuki looked up and saw their brother smile, "And tomorrow Father will come to my entrance ceremony. It's the first step towards my dream!"

"Yeah." Itachi and Tsuki said together.

--X--

Itachi, Tsuki, and Sasuke finally made it to the Uchiha district, a large wooden fence surrounding the entrance decorated with fabric handing from the top, the Uchiha crest everywhere.

As they got closer to the open door, an adult stepped out of the shadows of the fence and leaned against the frame, his arms across his chest. His face looked like he was displeased; he turned his head and looked at the siblings.

His skin a dark peach color; drenched by the sun, his hard a dark brown, bangs parted at the center point of his forehead, then the rest slacked backwards. Wearing ninja attire, green ninja vest, leg guards, and on the top of his left sleeve; the Military Police emblem.

"You three are late. What were you doing?" He asked his voice deep and rich with age; he must have been in his late thirties to early forties.

"Tou-san." Sasuke said respecting their father.

"Tou-san!" Tsuki shouted as she left her brother's sides and hugged their father's waist. He placed his hand on her brown head making her giggle. All that time he didn't take his eyes away from his sons.

"I have something to tell you, so hurry up and come." Sasuke looked at the emblem on their father's shoulder, Fugaku then turned, and Tsuki releaded her father, but then took hold of his hand. "How was you day, Saru-chan?" He asked his daughter.

"Okay, Itachi-Niisan just wanted to show off though." She said as the brothers then followed their father and sister. They walked to their house and into the main living room, Itachi, Tsuki, and Sasuke sat at the doors, while Fugaku sat on the mats.

"That's my boy, to come this far after becoming a Chunin half a year ago." Itachi nodded, "for tomorrow's special mission, I've decided to come along."

Sasuke's head flew up at what his father had just said. 'Tomorrow?'

Fugaku's face grew serious, "If you succeed on this mission, your enlistment in the AMBU will be official." Tsuki turned her head to Sasuke, "You understand, right Itachi?" Fugaku's eyes ran crimson read as his Sharingan came to his eyes.

Itachi glared into his father's eyes seriously, "There is no need to worry about it. But more importantly." Itachi Faced Sasuke and lightly smiled. Sasuke blushed and turned his head to Fugaku.

"Um…Tou-san…Tomorrow's my…"

"Tomorrow's mission is not only important for you, but for the Uchiha Clan as well." Sasuke, looked away and let his head fall, Itachi and Tsuki noticed this.

"Looks like, I'm dropping out on tomorrow's mission then." Tsuki and Fugaku gasped.

"Nii-san what are you?"

"Have you lost you mind? You know how important tomorrow's mission is!" Itachi closed his eyes and refrained himself from shouting.

"Tomorrow, I'll be attending Sasuke's entrance ceremony at the Academy." Sasuke and Tsuki looked, and their father realized what Itachi was getting at. "It's required for a relative to attend the ceremony. Father you've received the notice, right?"

Fugaku groaned as he stood, the siblings snapped to attention as he stood. Tsuki bumped shoulders with her brother. "I understand I'll go o the Academe." He gestured for the children to follow him as he left the room. Tsuki again, took hold of their father's hand.

"Be sure to keep that left leg iced." Itachi said looking back at Sasuke. Sasuke stopped walking, and said okay, Itachi the followed Fugaku.

'Brother you're so far away.'

* * *

Please REVIEW 


	3. His Shadow

INFO: What if Sasuke had an older sister? And she survived what impact would she have? And what if she was told what to do by Itachi? How much difference could Tsuki Uchiha have in the Naruto World? 

By llwild1992 (2008)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do own my OCs. 

Demise of the Uchiha

Chapter 2

His Shadow

Today was the entrance ceremony for the Konoha Academe, all the new students where lined up in rows, facing the podium the third Hokage was standing up at. all of them standing up striate hands behind their backs. Their parents where standing in a square diagonal from them.

Like Fugaku announced to his children, he was there to bear witness to Sasuke's entrance. Tsuki was there also. All third threw fifth year students where required to attend all their classes this day. Tsuki was watching with all her friends on the top of a building that was close to the academe. 

"Everyone congratulations on your entrance," the third spoke, "from here on, please work hard as you pursue the shinobi way." he smiled.

Sasuke looked back to see his father standing in the back with the other parents, he didn't look pleased at all, or even interested in what the Hokage was saying. Not every entrance ceremony was the same. His eyes were closed, arms crossed across his chest. 

"I wish for you all to contribute greatly to Konoha." the third spoke again. Sasuke sadly looked away.

"WOOH! SASUKE-OTOCHAN!!" Tsuki's voice shouted, all the parents started to laugh because that girl called this Sasuke boy by a girl's suffix (chan) with the little brother one (Oto), which would be insulting for a little boy to be called by a feminine nickname. 

Sasuke and Fugaku stood next to each other as they faced an academe teacher. His head looked a little boxed shaped to Sasuke, maybe because this man was lightly taller than his father, and because of Sasuke's shortness he looked a little strange at different heights. 

"I remember when your older boy, Itachi, entered. And who can forget your monkey of a daughters little escapade with showing how advanced she was with Katon Justus." He laughed, Fugaku slightly smiled as that incident came up, "As expected of siblings, you look so much like your brother, and I can also see your sister's smile too." He looked down at Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't help but smiled as the sensei said her looked like his siblings, but want Sasuke didn't notice he was blushing.

"Thank you for taking care of them broth, I hope you take the same measurements with Sasuke." Fugaku said with a strait face.

"No, no not at all! There hasn't been such a genius since then. And we expect a lot from Tsuki." The sensei smiled.

"Sasuke-otochan!" Tsuki appeared being him and gave Sasuke a great big bear hug, she laughed as Sasuke tried to keep his balance with her on his back. "Hi sensei!" Tsuki shouted, receiving a smile from him. 

"Your flattery is a little overbroad." Fugaku said as he looked down at his children. 

"Ya, Oto-chan is Oto-chan, Nii-san left this place a bazillion years ago!" Tsuki said as she got off of her brother.

"Nee-chan?" Sasuke whispered.

"No, no, no, no! We're expecting great things from you too." Sasuke stiffened at what the man had said, Tsuki had also gripped his arm in her arms. 

"Yes," Fugaku looked down at his son, "Become an excellent shinobi like your brother." He said, Sasuke then glared and frowned. He silently said okay, as he looked forward.

--X--

Inside the academe classroom where all the first year students where seated, Sasuke sat by himself quietly reading on of the manga books he often snuck out of the house. He didn't like being here now that his father had wanted home to follow Itachi's example. 

He has always been in Itachi's shadow, no matter how hard he tried to get out of it, he was always pulled back. Now that he's older he has noticed that No matter how much he accomplishes Itachi's shadow will grow longer and cover him even more. 

"He….that's an Uchiha right?" One of the boys who was seated behind him whispered to his friend.

"Yeah." the other whispered.

"Then he's probably awesome." 

"Yah probably." 

Sasuke then stood up and frowned, he walked out of his row and up the stairs the boy's eyes followed him as he did so.

Over on the opposite corner of the room, a sulky boy with brown hair in a pineapple shaped ponytail gowned as his light brown haired friend munched on potato chips. 

"Its finally break time, I'm still not use to this place, how troublesome." He groaned.

"Shikamaru-want some?" The other boy asked as he passed the bag.

"And every break ends up a snack break for you." Shikamaru said glaring at his friend. 

"Oto-chan, it's your lunch break now right?" Tsuki appeared at the door as Sasuke walked out of the door, "you want to eat with me and my," He then walked away. "Oto-chan?" She asked as he walked out of the school.

"Tsuki-chan want to eat lunch with us?" a boy asked her as she watched Sasuke. 

A shuriken landed in the upper corner of a practice target that was set up on a fence. Many marks covered it, along with a few other shuriken in the wood of the fence. Standing before the fence was a panting Sasuke.

'Still not in the middle, I have to get it!' his mind shouted.

'oto-chan.' Tsuki stood behind the academe wall as she watched Sasuke practice, a sad look in her coal eyes. "Don't push yourself." she whispered. 


End file.
